Legendary Rivalry Pokémon
by PaperFox19
Summary: Lucario and Mewtwo come for Ash, and immediately hate each other, the two wish to fight over Ash's heart and that only ends up hurting them. Warning Yaoi Furry Do not read if you do not like
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Slash Angst Furry Beast

Pairing: Ash/Mewtwo/Lucario

Do not read if you do not like

Legendary Rivalry Pokémon

Lucario and Mewtwo come for Ash, and immediately hate each other, the two wish to fight over Ash's heart and that only ends up hurting them.

Chap 1 Gathering

Lucario had not been destroyed. He was reborn it took him a long time to become Lucario again, but his feelings for Ash never faded. The boy was like his former master but he was so much more. Lucario just didn't know how to approach him. He wanted to be more than just Ash's Pokémon he wanted to be his mate.

Lucario followed Ash and co keeping a safe distance. He wanted to be near him but feared rejection, the thought of being alone again pained him. Lucario slowly built up his courage and he planned to tell Ash the truth soon.

What Lucario didn't know is there was another powerful Pokémon who loved Ash. He kept far greater distance but watched over Ash just as much but even longer. Mewtwo loved Ash for so long. The boy was special he saw Pokémon as more than tools and weapons he saw them as partners. He didn't know if he was a Pokémon or not but Ash cared about him.

Mewtwo waited to come to the boy and show him he loved him. He never thought he would have competition.

Ash went to go bathe unknowingly being followed by the two Pokémon. He stripped off his clothing with a sigh and entered the water. Lucario blushed and licked his lips. His uncut cock appeared from his sheath. 'Shit…'

Just as Lucario was stuck in his spot Mewtwo decided to show himself. "Mewtwo it's you I don't believe it." Ash said excitedly then his eyes caught the Pokémon's huge arousal his cut cock sticking out of the sheath. "Believe it I have come for you Ash I love you."

"Hold It." Lucario sprang from his hiding place. "Keep away from him." Lucario glared at Mewtwo, and the Psychic Pokémon glared back. Ash blushed staring at the two aroused Pokémon. Ash was unable to handle the situation and his muind shut down him passing out and falling beneath the water.

"Ash!" The two Pokémon yelled and dove into the water to save him.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU Furry Anthro Solo

Pairing: Ash/Mewtwo/Lucario

Do not read if you do not like

AN

a lot of reviewers have asked me some questions so im answering them bit by bit

A note to all my readers and reviewers thank you to all those who give me favs and a huge thanks to those who give me feedback you guys really keep me going, and give me tons of inspiration so thank you

How do i get inspired to work on fics, either by reading the manga, reading reviews, or watching the anime, i have a schedule put into place where each week i'll focus on two big series a week then work on several random series i have on my fic list

Also I do not drop fics, I have a busy schedule and i work on as many fics as i can, just because they have not been updated doesn't mean there not being worked on little by little

End AN

Legendary Rivalry

Chap 2 Catching

The two Pokémon were able to save him of course. Mewtwo used Psychic to removed the water from Ash's lungs, and Lucario pressed his lips to Ash in between giving him breath. Ash coughed as he returned to consciousness. "I am glad you are ok." They said and the two glared at each other.

"Mewtwo and Lucario you guys are really here. I didn't think I'd see either of you again." Ash said and coughed a bit.

"Yes I am glad to see you again to." Mewtwo said.

"I am glad you are alright, you gave us quite a shock." Lucario said ruffling Ash's hair.

"So are you guys just visiting or staying?" Ash asked.

"Staying!" The two said and started glaring at one another again, sparks flew and their spirits raged in anger.

Mewtwo could see into Lucario's thoughts, he saw that Lucario wanted Ash, that Lucario dreamed of riding Ash's cock, and bending him over and taking his innocence. He wasn't going to leave Ash alone with him.

Lucario could see Mewtwo's aura, it was different then other auras he had seen before, even in other Pokémon. He could also read Mewtwo's desires through his aura and he could see the pulses of lust, and he could only imagine what Mewtwo had planned for Ash, he wasn't going to leave him alone with this weird one.

"We'll both become your Pokémon." They said together. "Stop copying me!" They snapped again.

Ash couldn't help but chuckle. "You guys are so funny, lets go back to camp I'll get my Pokeballs." Ash said and he got up and put on a pair of boxers, but not before giving the two Pokémon a good look at his ass and his balls. The two felt their arousals peek out again, they quickly covered their crotches not that it did any good. Ash left to make room in his party for the two Pokémon.

The two Pokémon glared at each other. "He's mine back off!" Lucario growled, and Mewtwo smirked.

"Not likely Ash has been special to me for a long time." Mewtwo sent back.

"Then were you? You had your chances and you let it pass you by. He's mine now!" Lucario growled and Mewtwo got ready to fight not bothering to hide his arousal any longer.

Lucario was more than ready and not ashamed to fight aroused. Ash came back with two free Pokeballs. Ash blushed. "Do you guys need some alone time?" Ash asked looking between the two aroused Pokémon.

Mewtwo heard his thoughts, and Ash thought the two were into each other. "Wait Ash no I'm not aroused by this dog, it's you who I like."

"That goes double for me!" Lucario growled.

"Ok I see so you both like me?" Ash asked blushing even redder. The two blushed and nodded. "Alright we can discuss this later." Ash threw the Pokeballs at the two males and the two vanished into the balls, the ball jiggled once before they popped open releasing the Pokémon. "Guys what happened I thought you wanted to come with me?" Ash spoke out and the two looked down in shame, while their cocks pulsed in need.

"It seems we can't be caught like this." Lucario said.

"Our current states won't let us be capture, we can go take care of it." Mewtwo said and turned to leave.

"Wait you got like this because of me right?" The two nodded. "Then it's my responsibility, I'm the one who wants to capture you after all." Ash came over, between the two males. He got down on his knees his face even with the two massive cocks. Ash grabbed both of them and began pumping them.

"Oh Ash!" Mewtwo moaned and bucked into the boy's grasp.

Lucario howled in pleasure and felt his aura radiate in pleasure. Ash saw them began to drip pre cum, he leaned forward and began licking the heads of their cocks, he switched between them going from Mewtwo and Lucario. The male Pokémon moaned as Ash's innocent tongue ran over their sensitive heads.

Ash lapped up their pre cum and pumped their cocks faster. Ash couldn't tell who tasted better but when their tastes combined it was explosive. The males had been pent up for two long they came spraying their cum all over Ash's face. The Pokémon slumped down and Ash threw his pokeballs at them. He caught the spent Pokémon with ease.

The young trainer sighed in relief. "Ok now I really need a bath." Ash sat the Pokeballs near the spring and got into the water. While Mewtwo and Lucario were sleeping off their releases in the Pokeballs Ash was playing with the hard on that formed after tasting their cum. Ash was going to have his hands full with these two, and he was gonna love it. Ash moaned Mewtwo's and Lucario's name as he came. He cupped the balls to him and gave each ball a kiss. "Sleep well boys."

To be continued

Ok another voting time as we know there have been lots of legendaries Ash has encountered and he never got to keep, Entei being a main one so heres my question. Should I add the other legendaries to try to compete with mewtwo and lucario into stealing Ash's heart. Entei can be the next one?

More legendaries yes or no?


End file.
